


First Love

by Ivy_Sylph



Category: Naruto
Genre: Childhood, M/M, Pre-Konoha Village, Warring States Period (Naruto)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 20:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17168741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivy_Sylph/pseuds/Ivy_Sylph
Summary: Innocence and naivety, but this is their feeling, the seed they sow and grow with with such care.





	First Love

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language & I have no beta.  
> Base on my fanart.

 

 **“He is going to search for you.”** Muttered, his fingers caressed those dark spiky locks.

 **“I know.”** Yet, he didn’t sound like that.

 **“We can’t be seen together.”**  Oh how he hate the fact they have to keep this a secret.

 **“We won’t be caught.”**  A promise, beside, who would think about such thing?

 **“We–** **”** Palm pressed against his lips, muffled away any sounds that dare to come out. Ruby found Onyx and neither said a word, couldn’t, wouldn’t, to break such moment, no one wish for that.

**“Don’t think.”**

And like a spell, the boy could hardly think of anything but the male before him. White and dark, light and night, reflected each other in red and black. A blink, and the older boy smiled, removed his hand, just as the younger male tangled fingers in his dark hair, he moved his hand to stroke the younger’s cheek. False paradise, against the rules, against their family, betrayer, yet, for this moment, everything worth it. Their secrets, childish feelings, still, it was real, more than anyone could imagine. Never before did they expect such thing, yet, somehow, they made such a turn with fate, puppet for her - no, they refused to be such thing. All the strings was gone, and they found themselves sneaked away from their family over again, just for this.

Perfect soldier, carried his father’s will, ruthless than his older brother, a weapon for the Clan. Hands tainted by blood, crimson death, and yet… Reaching out, shy fingers felt against his, the dark hair male was the only thing that matter at this moment. Oldest son, powerful and merciless, lacked of sympathy, mastered his own bloodline such at a young age, never before did he thought he would care for someone beside his younger brother, yet, he did. How amazing things turned out to be, no? Captured by the beauty before him, but he knew, it wasn’t just the look that made him this way, everything about him, false and right, he loved it all.

Linked their fingers together, they moved closer to each other, a small tug, someone entered the forest, however, just a little more, they wished for the moment to be longer. Naive and curious, in each other’s eyes, they knew they weren’t the only one who felt this way. Eyes softened, the white hair boy leaned forward, a small peck on the lips just to tease the water, such new experience, still, he enjoyed it more than he expected. Soft against his lips, and he wanted it to be longer, more of this wonderful feeling, and as if understand him, his partner parted lips slightly, a small lick against those cherry lips and both of their cheek covered in dusty pink.

Hearts banged against their chests like a drum, and they couldn’t think of anything. Until the rustle sounds came closer and closer, he could felt it, his brother was there, almost there to reach them, he should leave, but his precious refused to let him go. Hands still linked together, lips hardly part, and their eyes still bored straight in each other.

**“We will meet again.”**

**“We will….”**

Small whisper, like a vow, an unbreakable promise, and then, the touch was no more, gone was the warmth, and welcome them was the empty feeling.

Blend into darkness, but not before casted another look at him - his enemy, his secret, his world… One day, they were going to meet on battle field, to hurt each other, but until them, they belonged to each other. No regret, no guilty, just, longed to be closed to him. Foolish, naive, and yet, there was no turning back, too late already - not that he wished to do so. Ruby found Onyx, and for a moment, the world stopped, then, he was gone.

_[Madara….]_

Watched as the younger Senju disappeared behind the trees, inside those loosen sleeves, hands clenched into fists. Again, they were forced to break apart, all because of those adults’ selfish wish. But one day…

_[I swear to you, there will be a day, when I’m the strongest, you will never able to step away from me, Tobirama.]_

Determine burned so bright in those eyes, tick tock, the clock began to move and the seed was sow. Time … was everything left.

\-----------------


End file.
